


[Podfic] stars will guide you home

by ueberdemnebelmeer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tarot, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer
Summary: “Beautiful, Simon,” he whispered. Two fingers, one flesh and blood, one metal and silicone, traced down Simon’s chest.“What is?” Simon whispered back and captured his lips with its own. Warm skin against nonflammable silicone.“You are.”Podfic of Adamarks' "stars will guide you home"
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] stars will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stars will guide you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273990) by [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks). 



> The fic is **great** 💜 and I've been meaning to dabble in podfic recording for a while now, so I gave it a shot with the blessing of its author.
> 
> Granted, I'm still very much a newbie (I don't have a microphone yet, so it's a patchwork of recordings imported into Audacity from my phone with plenty of reverberation ~~because who knew about muffling it with a fort of duvets~~ 🙈), I have an accent and my elocution starts becoming crap halfway through. But. None of this has ever deterred me from enjoying podfics before, so I told myself to stop overthinking and re-recording bits ( _I’m not kidding, I might know the fic by heart by now_ ), and here it is!
> 
> (Jay, if you noticed a spike in hits on your fic, that was me — I’m sorry 🙈)
> 
> —   
>    
> **The streaming widget comes with a download link.**

### Details

**Length** | 00:30:18 | **Type** | MP3  
---|---|---|---  
**Size** | 42.2 MB | **Bitrate** | 196 kbps  
  
### Credits

**Text** | _[stars will guide you home](/works/25273990)_  
---|---  
**Author** | [adamarks](/users/adamarks/pseuds/adamarks)  
**Reader** | [ueberdemnebelmeer](/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer)  
**Cover artist** |  [ueberdemnebelmeer](/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer) [[full size cover](https://images2.imgbox.com/97/13/HAEmsCfs_o.jpg)]  
  
**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on [tumblr](https://ueberdemnebelmeer.tumblr.com/post/624626107700969472/a-podfic-of-stars-will-guide-you-home), too


End file.
